videospielefandomcom-20200216-history
Benutzer Blog:ElBosso/Die Timeline von Kingdom Hearts
Nach Jahren des Wartens wird Kingdom Hearts III endlich am 29. Januar 2019 für PlayStation 4 und Xbox One erscheinen. Auf der diesjährigen E3 wurden Fans mit jeder Menge neuer Infos versorgt. Aber jeder Trailer hat auch ein paar neue Fragen über die Welt von Kingdom Hearts aufgeworfen, die Square Enix in den letzten 15 Jahren aufgebaut hat. Doch es ist verständlich, dass bei einer Spielreihe, die über mehrere Konsolengenerationen hinweg und nicht unbedingt in chronologischer Reihenfolge erschienen ist, der ein oder andere mit der erzählten Geschichte ein bisschen durcheinander kommt. Wenn du zu denen gehörst, die sich nicht mehr hundertprozentig an die Ereignisse der ersten Teile erinnern können, oder ein paar der Spiele übersprungen hast, dann haben wir hier für dich die perfekte Zusammenfassung der komplexen Timeline des Kingdom-Hearts-Universums ... in chronologischer Reihenfolge wohlgemerkt. Die „Foreteller“ [670px|thumb|von [https://rubypearl31.deviantart.com/art/Kingdom-Hearts-X-Chi-wallpaper-2-518117717 rubypearl31|center|link=]] Vor langer Zeit gab es viele Leute, die im Umgang mit Schlüsselschwertern, der Hauptwaffe im Spiel, geschult waren. In dieser Zeit bildet eine namenlose Person sechs Lehrlinge aus, gibt ihnen neue Namen und händigt fünf von ihnen das Buch der Prophezeiungen aus. Diese fünf sind von nun an bekannt als „Foreteller“ (Propheten). Sie kommen zusammen, um das Buch zu lesen und sind schockiert über den letzten Eintrag des Buches, der folgendermaßen lautet: „Der Krieg an diesem Ort wird zur Niederlage und Zerstörung des Lichts führen. Die Welt wird in ewige Dunkelheit umhüllt werden.“ Was im Anschluss passiert ist nicht vollständig dokumentiert, aber ein Schlüsselschwertkrieg bricht aus, in dem die meisten Schlüsselschwert-Träger fallen. Birth by Sleep thumb|center|670px|Von links nach rechts: Terra, Ventus und Aqua|link= In Birth by Sleep geht es um Meister Eraqus (ein Anagram von Square Enix, den Machern von Kingdom Hearts) und seine drei Schüler Terra, Aqua und Ventus. Die drei kennen sich so gut wie Geschwister, als sie sich der Meisterprüfung stellen, um Schlüsselschwertmeister zu werden. Während Aqua die Prüfung besteht, scheitert Terra und wird von Meister Xehanort, dem Oberschurken der Kingdom-Hearts-Spiele, dazu verführt, dunkle Kräfte zu benutzen. In diesem Spiel wird bekannt, dass er die χ-Klinge finden möchte. Eine Klinge, die die Welt Kingdom Hearts beschwören kann. Xehanort gelingt es, die Dunkelheit aus seinem ehemaligen Schüler Ventus zu extrahieren und schafft so ein Herz aus reiner Dunkelheit (Vanitas), während Ventus mit einem absolut reinen Herzen zurückbleibt. Als Vanitas und Ventus gegeneinander kämpfen, erschaffen sie so die χ-Klinge. Xehanort überträgt sein Bewusstsein in Terra, verliert allerdings nach einem Kampf gegen Aqua seine Erinnerungen. Aqua verliert sich daraufhin im Reich der Dunkelheit und Ventus fällt in ein Koma. Sein Herz verbindet sich mit dem eines neugeborenen Babys namens Sora. Kingdom Hearts center|thumb|Von links nach rechts: Kairi, Sora und Riku.|670px|link= Im ersten Spiel der Reihe verbringen Sora sowie seine Freunde Riku und Kairi ihre Tage spielend auf den Inseln des Schicksals. Doch eines Nachts werden die Inseln von dunklen Kreaturen angegriffen, den Herzlosen. Kairi wird von der Dunkelheit getroffen und löst sich auf. Riku wird von der Dunkelheit verschlungen und Sora erhält ein Schlüsselschwert, als er durch die Dunkelheit fällt. Er landet in der Stadt Traverse. Dort angekommen trifft er auf Donald und Goofy, die von König Micky beauftragt wurden, „den Schlüssel“ zu finden. Die drei begeben sich gemeinsam auf die Suche nach Soras Freunden und Micky, der ebenfalls verschwunden ist. Sie finden heraus, dass die böse Hexe Malefiz Riku auf ihre Seite ziehen konnte, um mit ihm einen Durchgang ins Reich der Dunkelheit zu öffnen. Aufgrund der enormen Menge an Dunkelheit wird Riku von jemandem mit dem Namen Ansem übernommen. Sora gelingt es jedoch, ihn zu besiegen, auch wenn er kurz in einen Herzlosen verwandelt wird, was später noch von Relevanz ist. Sora kann den Durchgang schließen, doch Riku und Micky werden deswegen auf der anderen Seite im Reich der Dunkelheit gefangen. Kairi kehrt auf die Inseln des Schicksals zurück. Chain of Memories thumb|center|670px|link= Die nächsten beiden Spiele finden zur selben Zeit statt. In Chain of Memories entdeckt Sora das Schloss des Entfallens, das von Aqua in Birth by Sleep erschaffen wurde. Mittlerweile wird der Ort von der Organisation XIII kontrolliert, einer Gruppe Niemande. Wenn eine Person zu einem Herzlosen wird, wird ihr Körper zu einem Niemand. Die Organisation will Sora und sein Schlüsselschwert beherrschen, indem sie seine Erinnerungen mithilfe von Naminé, einer Niemande, umschreiben. Doch Sora befreit Naminé und fällt in einen tiefen Schlaf, damit sie den Schaden an seinen Erinnerungen wieder heilen kann. Donald und Goofy melden sich freiwillig, ebenfalls ins Koma zu fallen, damit Sora nicht alleine ist, wenn er wieder erwacht. Sora bekommt in dieser Zeit nichts davon mit, dass Riku inzwischen im Keller des Schlosses erwacht ist und sich von dort aus den Weg nach oben freikämpft. 358/2 Days thumb|center|670px|Organisation XIII|link= 358/2 Days (ausgesprochen „Kingdom Hearts Three-Five-Eight Days over Two“) handelt von Roxas, einem Mitglied der Organisation XIII. Im Laufe des Spielverlaufs wird allmählich klar, dass er der Niemand von Sora ist, als dieser im ersten Spiel kurzzeitig in einen Herzlosen verwandelt wurde. Der Plan der Organisation ist es, das Schlüsselschwert zu verwenden, um die Herzlosen zu zerstören und ein künstliches Kingdom Heart zu erschaffen, was ihnen jedoch nicht gelingt. Riku wird dazu gezwungen, Roxas gefangenzunehmen, damit Sora wieder seine Erinnerungen erhalten kann, da ein Teil von Sora in Roxas steckt. Riku lässt einen Teil der Dunkelheit in seinem Herzen frei und verwandelt sich zu Riku-Ansem. In diesem Zustand schafft er es, Roxas einzufangen. Kingdom Hearts II thumb|center|670px|link= Das zweite durchnummerierte Spiel beginnt mit einem Roxas, der glaubt, ein ganz normaler Junge zu sein. Doch ständig geschehen merkwürdige Ereignisse in seinem Leben. Erinnerungen von Soras tauchen in seinen Gedanken auf und letztendlich schlägt Roxas sich auf die Seite des Helden. Im Spielverlauf versuchen Sora, Donald und Goofy die Organsiation XIII davon abzuhalten, Kingdom Hearts zu erschaffen. Unglücklicherweise konnte Organisation XIII eingeschränkte Kontrolle über die Herzlosen erlangen und setzt sie ein, um Sora anzugreifen. Jedes Mal wenn er einen der Herzlosen tötet, nähert sich Kingdom Hearts der Vervollständigung. Während des letzten Kampfes schafft es Sora, die Organisation mithilfe von Riku zu bezwingen und die beiden kehren zusammen mit Kairi auf die Inseln des Schicksals zurück. Kurz darauf erreicht sie eine Nachricht von König Micky. In einer geheimen Zwischensequenz sieht man Xemnas, den Anführer von Organisation XIII, wie er zu einer Rüstung spricht, die Aqua in Birth by Sleep getragen hat, und nennt sie „Freund“. Kingdom Hearts Coded und Re:Coded thumb|center|670px|link= Nach den Geschehnissen in Kingdom Hearts II blättert Jiminy Grille durch sein Tagebuch, das er geführt hat, als er Sora, Donald und Goofy während des ersten Spiels gefolgt ist. Seit Naminé das Gedächtnis von Sora umgeschrieben hat, sind alle Seiten im Buch leer. Allerdings ist auch eine neuer Satz darin erschienen: „Ihre Schmerzen werden heilen, wenn wir zurück zu Hilfe eilen.“ Micky hat das Buch digitalisiert, sodass eine digitale Version von Sora die Erinnerungen im Buch erkunden und die Bedeutung der mysteriösen Nachricht entschlüsseln kann. Daten-Sora findet so heraus, dass Naminé für den echten Sora eine Botschaft hinterlassen hat, die besagt, dass Sora „der Schlüssel ist, der alles verbindet“. In seiner Zeit als Niemand war er mit Roxas und Xion verbunden. Und da Soras' Herz mit dem von Ventus verbunden ist, hat er ebenfalls eine Verbindung mit Terra, Aqua und eben auch Ventus. Sie alle sind es, auf die die Nachricht verweist. Eine geheime Endsequenz des Remakes für den Nintendo DS verrät, dass Ansem und Xemnas jeweils der Herzlose und Niemand von Xehanort sind. Nun da beide bezwungen sind, wird Xehanort zurückkehren. Sora und Riku werden dazu aufgefordert, die Meisterprüfung abzulegen. Dream Drop Distance thumb|center|670px|link= Nach Coded werden Sora und Riku in einen tiefen Schlaf versetzt, um die Welten wiederherzustellen, die noch nicht von der Dunkelheit gerettet wurden und sich weiterhin in einem Schlafzustand befinden, die sogenannten Schlafenden Welten. Sora und Riku sollen diese in Dream Drop Distance aufwecken. Auf ihrer Reise begegnen sie unterschiedlichen Formen von Xehanort, unter anderem den bereits zuvor besiegten Ansem und Xemnas. Xehanort verrät, dass er die Organisation XIII verwenden will, um Teile seines Herzens zu beherbergen und so mehrere Formen von sich selbst erschaffen zu können. Mithilfe der 13 Mitglieder der Organisation will er sieben der Schlüsselschwertträger bekämpfen, und auf diesen Weg die χ-Klinge erschaffen. Xehanort versucht, einen Teil seines Herzens in Sora zu pflanzen, doch Ventus' Schlüsselschwertrüstung zwingt Sora in einen Tiefschlaf und beschützt damit sein Herz. Riku gelingt es, seinen Freund zu retten und ihn später wieder aufzuwecken. Während Riku zu einem Meister ernannt wird, bleibt Sora diese Ehre verweigert. Das geheime Ende des Spiels zeigt, dass Kairi auch ein Schlüsselschwert benutzen kann und Lea (der als Niemand von Axel mit Roxas befreundet war) ebenfalls eines beschwören kann. Die beiden beginnen mit ihren Waffen zu trainieren. Kingdom Hearts III center|670px Der neueste E3-Trailer von Kingdom Hearts III verrät einige interessante Details. Zum Beispiel zeigt der Frozen-Trailer oben eine von der Dunkelheit verschlungene Aqua, die ein Schlüsselschwert aufhebt und zu Micky sagt, „du bist zu spät“. Es scheint fast so, als wäre Micky aufgetaucht, um Aqua vor dem Reich der Dunkelheit zu schützen. Vielleicht wird ihre Geschichte nun endlich abgeschlossen und wir erfahren mehr über ihre Zeit in der Dunkelheit. Im Trailer wird auch die Rückkehr von Roxas angedeutet, der sich in Soras' Herz aufhält. Wir erfahren, dass Ansem der Weise wohl Roxas Daten gespeichert hat – dank der virtuellen Welt, die er erschaffen konnte. Roxas könnte also auch unabhängig von Sora weiterleben. Außerdem werden wir viele neue Welten wie die von Frozen, Toy Story, Rapunzel, Baymax und Monster AG erleben können. Das Spiel wird auch das letzte Kapitel der Xehanort-Saga sein. Kingdom Hearts erscheint am 29. Januar 2019 für PlayStation 4 und Xbox One. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Hauptseite Kategorie:E3 2018